aventura espacial! o sera locura espacial?
by Ryka Ouji Hiwatari
Summary: entren y apuntense a la aventura!
1. pidiendo datos!

Holas!!!!!!!!  
  
Voy a hacer un fics interactivo en donde vamos a ir a buscar a los guerreros z , la idea es viajar desde este mundo a donde ellos habitan (y no digan pon la TV a la hora de dbz y dejanos en paz POR QUE NO LO ARE! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ) bueno la cosa es que si quieren unirse a esta aventura espacia Tiene que dejar un reivew o mandarme un mail a laiony_ouji_chan@hotmail.com (de preferencia un review n.n)con los siguientes datos!  
  
Nombre: (el nick que van a ocupar c-o-m-p-l-e-t-o)  
  
Descripción física y sicológica:  
  
Ropa que va a ocupar dentro de la nave (el viaje va a ser muyyyy largo ashi que pongan harta ropa en sus maletas)  
  
En que planetas quiere estrellarse, perdón a que planetas les gustaría ir n_nUU (puede ser un asteroide, planeta o lo que sea que allá en el espacio y encontremos en el trayecto)  
  
A que le tienen fobia que posiblemente (o por creación de la autora) aparezca en el espacio o en algunos planetas  
  
Que poderes tienen (si es que tienen)  
  
En que son buenos (en que pueden aportar en la nave, sea conduciendo, limpiando, cocinando etc)  
  
Algunas debilidades: (ejemplo: yo - al chocolate, la comida, a la TV- cosas que las hacen saltar de felicidad)  
  
Si es que tienen alguna enfermedad rarufica cuando sales de la tierra  
  
Y por supuesto!! Que personaje de dbz les gusta y quieren encontrarlo en nuestro viaje  
  
A SE ME OLVIDADA!!! PUEDEN LLEBAR UNA MASCOTA!! LA QUE SEA (menos dragones de 3 metros ¬¬ no caen en la nave )  
  
ESPERAMOS SUS RESPUESTAS!!!! NOS VEMOS EN EL AVORDAJE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. ya nos vamos?

Ohayo ya!!  
  
Aki se empieza la AVENTURA!!!!!!!!!! APUNTENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
············································································ ······  
  
En los estacionamientos en donde guardan las naves que no me acuerdo como se llaman de la NASA..  
  
Comandante de alguna tripulación bien adinerada que tiene la nave mas grande de todo el lugar: no, no y no!!!!! No le pienso prestar mi nave a una mocosa como tu!!!!!!!!!!- toda la tropa de este señor rarufico que dice ser el comandante de alguna tripulación bien adinerada que tiene la nave mas grande de todo el lugar intento sacar a patadas a Ryka pero en unos segundos ya se encontraba a varios kilómetros con cara de x_x  
  
Ryka: pero señor... YO EN NINGUN MINUTO LE PREGUNTE SI ES QUE ME "PRESTABA SU NAVE" YO DIJE... ESTA SERA MI NAVE Y PUNTOOOOOOOO Y USTED AQUÍ SOBRA!!!!!  
  
Comandante de alguna ex -tripulación bien adinerada que tiene la nave mas grande de todo el lugar: AUNQUE ME AMARRES Y TENGAS A TODA MI FLOTA ATRAPADA EN QUIEN SABE DONDE NO TE REVELARE EL LUGAR EN DONDE ESTA LA LLAVE  
  
DE ESTA PRECIOSURA A UN DEMONIO COMO TUUUU  
  
Ryka: DEMONIOO, DEMONIO ME DIJISTE!!!!!!!!! MALDITO ENGENDRO!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA VAS A VER!!!!!!!  
  
Por mientras afuera de los estacionamientos en donde guardan las naves que no me acuerdo como se llaman de la NASA, bien alejados de donde esta Ryka  
  
Chihiro: ASTRONAUTA MIHARA REPORTÁNDOSE AL TRABA... jo ._.U aquí nos íbamos a juntar cierto?  
  
Navi: ^^U dependiendo a quien estas buscando?-  
  
Chihiro: pues yo estoy buscando a la loca de Ryka que me invito a una viaje espacial, pero no la encuentro ._.UU  
  
Navi: y no la encontraras jejejejeje n_nU mi hermana esta arreglando unos problemitas así que me tiene esperando a los que van a ir ^^ - navi le muestra el letrerote de un color bien llamativo y con flechas que indican unas letras diciendo lo siguiente  
  
"A TODOS LOS QUE VAN A PARTICIPAR EN LA AVENTURA ESPACIAL DE RYKA POR FAVOR ESPERAR CON NAVI MIENTRAS YO ARREGLO UNOS PROBLEMAS, FIRMA RYKA HIWATARI OUJI"  
  
Chihiro: o.oU ^^UUU jejejje no había visto ese aviso  
  
Navi: ^^ bueno es lo de menos, ya estas aquí y solo tenemos que esperar a unos cuantos y a mi herma........ *a lo lejos se observa una nube de humo que se aproxima a navi y chihi*  
  
Amy: HOLA A TODOS!!!!! ._. y Ryka???  
  
Navi: hola n_nUUU ¬¬U es que nadie sabe leer???? – amy lee el letrero  
  
Amy: jejejejeje ^^UU gomen no lo vi  
  
Chihiro: oye, y como supistes que era aquí en donde nos juntariamos???  
  
Amy: a mi ._.U pues...... *amy hace memoria* estaba en la calle cuando vi un letrero pegado en un poste que decía "apúntense a la aventura espacial mas super de todo lo super que hay en el super espacio" llame a Ryka y me digo que todo el grupo se gustaría aquí y vine para aca n_n  
  
Navi: me esperaba algo asi -.-U  
  
Chihiro: -.-UU esa ryka esta.....- un BUMMM sacude a toda la NASA e interrumpe la conversacion  
  
Ryka: HOLA!!!!! ^^ ya tenemos nave  
  
amy: Y como te la conseguiste??  
  
Chihiro: si la construiste tu lo mas probable es que no llegamos vivos -.- UUU  
  
Navi: voy a morir por las tonteras de mi hermana -_-U  
  
Ryka: ¬¬UU pues entérense, yo la gran Ryka Hiwatari Ouji me conseguí la nave mas grande de este mundo!!!!!! Si omitir que es la mas nueva!!!!!!!! n__________________n  
  
Chihiro: si como no ¬¬  
  
Navi: ryka, no sueñes -.-UU  
  
Amy: me quede con las ganas de salir al espacio T.T  
  
Ryka: u.ú es la verdad!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chihiro: no grites que no estoy sorda!!!!! – ryka y chihiro se enfrascan en una de sus peleas verbales mientras que amy y navi se rien de la situacion  
  
Leno: RYKA!!! HAY PROBLEMAS!!!!!!! ._.U o mil disculpa, interrumpo algo??  
  
Chihiro: ^^ nada importante, chico tanto tiempo!! - a todos los presentes les salen gotas ante el cambio tan drástico de genio  
  
Navi : hola! Y tu quien eres? ^^UUU  
  
Ryka: que pasa vargri-chan? – ante tantas preguntas leno sale corriendo mietras grita "ahhh yo no sirvo para esto!!!!!!!"- ._.U no me dijo el problema  
  
Navi: ._.U y ese quien era??  
  
Amy: yo no saber .____.UUU  
  
Chihiro: jajajaja ese chico es un encanto de persona jajajajajjajajaja  
  
Ryka: -.-UU bueno, quienes han llegado??  
  
Chihiro: a que no ves ¬¬U si ya estamos todos!!!  
  
Ryka: mentira n_______n falta mi sobirni y unas sorprecitas  
  
Amy: sorprecitas??'  
  
Navi: no me digas que lo que me dijiste en la casa el otro día lo cumpliste????  
  
Ryka: sipis n___________n  
  
Navi: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ^O^ eres la hermana mas buena de todo el mundo  
  
Amy: que??? Oo??  
  
Chihiro: se pueden dejar de tanto misterio y contar cual es la sorpresa?? ¬¬  
  
Ryka: la verán en la nave n_n  
  
Navi: bueno es hora de que vallamos a buscar a leno para que nos diga que paso  
  
Amy: es verdad -.-U mama a que hora vamos a partir  
  
Chihiro, navi: mama???????  
  
Ryka: Oo no les conté?? Bueno amy es mi hiji n_nUUU  
  
Navi: ¬¬ no me lo dijiste  
  
Chihiro: como pudiste ¬¬  
  
Ryka: no me miren asi, ya les dije n_nUU –otra ves aparece leno pero con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza  
  
Leno: eh //// rykahayunproblemaconlosanimalesqueestanenlasaladeentrenamientoooooooo- todos los precentes ponen cara de O.o (what)  
  
Ryka: respira que no entendí narita  
  
Leno: *respira biennn ondo* Ryka..... hay..... un...... problema.... con.. los... animales... que.. están.... en.. la.. sala... de... entrenamientoooooooo... ¬¬ ahora entendiste???  
  
Chihiro: ahhhhhhhh  
  
Amy: era esoooo  
  
Navi: yo creí que era algo mas grave -.-UUU  
  
Ryka: QUE, QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O- Ryka sale volando a la susodicha sala de entrenamiento donde estaban todos los animales  
  
Navi: y que hay en la susodicha sala de entrenamiento????  
  
Leno: todas las mascotas que me pidió Ryka que teletrasportara desde sus casas n_______n  
  
Chihiro: ahhhhhh *minutos después* QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!! PARKER!!!!!!!!- chihiro sale corriendo detrás de Ryka  
  
Amy: mejor vallamos a ver que paso  
  
Navi: o.oU pero y el cartel??  
  
Leno: -.-U yo me quedo, ustedes vallan  
  
El la susodicha sala de entrenamiento donde están todas y cada una de las mascotas de los que van a la aventura espacial que ha propuesto la autora pero de espacial hasta ahora no tiene nada (ufff -.-U) hay una nube de polvo donde lo único que se puede ver son pies, manos, alas, colas y muchas otras cosas  
  
Amy: o.oU que paso aquí??  
  
Navi: O.OUU lo que sea que pase se ve grave- de la nube de polvo sale ryka sin un rasguño (que se creen?? ¬¬ que iba a salir toda lastimada?? Yo??? wuahahahahhahaa)  
  
Ryka: no te quedes allí hermana!!!! Ayuda!!!!!!!!- entra otra ves a la nube de humo pero esta ves con una soga  
  
Chihiro: ya lo tengo!!!!!!! –Chihiro sale en las mismas condiciones que ryka de la nube de polvo mientras que con una soga saca a parker (Pegasu- nicornio blanco con un hermoso lazo negro en el cuello que Chihiro, su dueña le puso)- HERMOSÍSIMO PARKER ESTÁS A SALVO CUANTAS SOBERANAS VECES TE EH DICHO QUE NO TE PONGAS A PELEAR CON LOS OTROS ANIMALES PUEDES LASTIMARTE ME PREOCUPASTE MUCHO ESTA BIEN NO TE PASÓ NADA NO TE PARTISTE UNA UÑA TU LAZO ESTA LIMPIO LA PROXIMA VES ME LLAMAS Y YO TE DOY COMIDA- ante tales palabras la nube de humo se dispersa y ryka con todas las mascotas (incluyendo a amy y navi que estaban a un lado de esa escena) tiene cara de O.oUU  
  
Derrepente en la sale se empezó a escuchar  
  
"esta noche es noche buena lalalalala lala la la esta noche es noche buena lalalalala lala la la" repetidas veces  
  
amy: oye mama ese no es tu celular???  
  
Chihiro: jaajajajaja por que nadie me aviso que había llegado la Navidad!! jajajjajajaja  
  
Ryka: -_-U si, si lo se tengo que cambiar la melodia ¬¬U – Ryka toma el celular- diga..... noooo soy don pancho!! ¬¬U........ pero que pregunta ken- chan.................... o.o repite lo ultimo....................  
  
Amy: con quien esta hablando? OO  
  
Navi: y yo que se -.-U  
  
Ryka: QUE, QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!................. YoY no es justooooooo *cuelga*  
  
Chihiro: y? Que paso?? Cuenta??  
  
Ryka: pues...... preparence!!!!!!! ^O^ nos vamos a ..............  
  
``````````````````````````````  
  
bien la poca y nada inspiracion que tenia se agoto ashi que hasta aki no mas dejo wuahahahahaha y a los demas personajes no me maten n.nUUU ya van a aparecer en el proceso n_~  
  
APUNTENCE QUE TODABIA TIENEN TIEMPOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Y DEJEN REVIEW!!!! ^O^ 


	3. un poco atrasado pero igual esta XD

Todos: QUE QUE?!?!?!?  
  
Ryka: o pero que sordas! Lávense las ojeras!!!! Dije NOS VAMOS AL HOTEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amy: pero ma' no íbamos al espacio Oo  
  
Navi: sii que paso con nuestra aventura!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryka: en ningún minuto dije que la aventura no se realizaría!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chihiro: u.ú y entonces porque nos tenemos que quedar en el hotel?!!?!  
  
Ryka: porque la comida que pedí se retraso y todavía faltan algunos "detalles" en la nave, sin olvidar que tienen que traer los trajes, el combustible y los artículos de emergencias ^^U  
  
Navi: además ^^U no podemos irnos si no llegan todos  
  
Amy : me quieres decir que nos llamaste sin tener listo todo el viaje??  
  
Navi: jijijijiijiji ^^U ya empezó...  
  
Ryka: y que querrían?!? Que yo hiciera todo el trabajo y ustedes llegaran como si nada solo al abordaje!!!!!!!!  
  
Chihiro: pues eso es lo que deberías haber echoooooooo TU PROPUSISTE EL VIAJE NO!!!  
  
Ryka: el viaje nada mas!!!!!!!!! EN LO OTRO TIENEN QUE COOPERAR -chihiro y ryka continuaron con su pelea  
  
Navi: crees que terminen algún día? -.-U  
  
Amy: lo dudo, mi mama es muy orgullosa y terca como para dejar que la insulten ^^U y por lo visto chihiro también  
  
Navi: ufffff tenemos para rato -_-U  
  
Hola bellas damas! Porque el sufrimiento!!!- dijo alguien que "accidentalmente" puso sus manos en donde no debía  
  
Navi: o////o /// heita!!!!!! Saca tu mano de alli!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amy: quien te crees!!!!!!!!!!! – entre las dos mandan a volar al incógnito personaje dejando un hermoso agujero en la pared  
  
Leno: oigan..... que paso O.O porque hay tanto alboroto – nadie le escucha, navi y amy siguen discutiendo con el personaje incógnito que volvió por una revancha, chihiro y ryka siguen peleando ante la mirada de algunas mascotas mientras que otras están saliendo y entrando con comida mientras habían personas corriendo por todos los recintos y gritando "ES EL APOCALIPSIS!!!" cuando se escucho un BUMMMMMMMM (lindo sonido de explocion no? ^^ no se reparo en gastos)  
  
Chihiro: pero que fue eso?? – todos dejaron de hacer las cosas que estaban haciendo para salir  
  
Navi: parece que alguien esta descuartizando algo...- gritos como "AHH SÁQUENMELO DE ENCIMA!!!! " y muchos mas parecidos a ese  
  
Amy: no creo que sea alguien de nuestro grupo cierto? ._.U  
  
Leno: no estoy seguro, siendo ryka la que propuso la idea se puede esperar de todo -_-UU  
  
Ryka: gracias!! ¬¬U  
  
¿?: Yo creo que es alguna cosa realmente fea que trata de comerse a alguien que grita por su vida- otra ves el hombre misterioso se acerca a amy y navi pero estas lo reciben con un buen merecido golpe en la cara  
  
Ryka: pero si es torma, jejejeje no te quitas ese habito todavía???- ryka saca a torma (chico misterioso) apartándolo de las manos de amy y navi  
  
Chihiro: y quien es ese heita?? O.o  
  
Amy: SEA QUIEN SEA NO VA A VIVIR POR MUCHO!!!  
  
Navi: QUIEN SE CREE PARA TOCARME!!!!!!  
  
Ryka: bueno este es torma, un amigo ^^ nos va acompañar en el viaje- torma trata de sobrepasarse con ryka pero esta le pega y lo manda a volar- -_-U aunque pensándolo bien no se porque lo deje en la tripulación  
  
Leno: ^^U tu dijiste que le aceptaste para que estuviera completa la flota  
  
Navy: ¬¬ ahora que lo pienso mejor, nunca faltan tipos como el  
  
Chihiro: son indispensables ^^U  
  
Amy: -_-U yo creo que es un completo idiota  
  
Ryka: de eso no nos queda ninguna duda -.-U pero bueno, que les parese si nos vamos al hotel n__n  
  
Chihiro: y te puedo preguntar en donde quedaran las mascotas ¬¬ porque no creo que en un hotel me dejen llevar a parker  
  
Amy: eso es casi imposible -.-U nadie en su sano juicio lo aria  
  
Leno: ^^U pues yo no creo que les importe quedarse aquí en la NASA, se supone que después regresaremos no?  
  
Navy: ^^ buena idea!! chihiro que dices?  
  
Chihiro: n_n si ryka no esta por los alrededores no creo que les pase algo grave  
  
Amy: ^^U jejeje, entonces queda decidido, nos vamos al hotel y las mascotas se quedan aquí n_n  
  
Ryka: ._. casi lo olvido!!!!!! Ustedes adelántense que yo tengo que arreglar algo primero  
  
Chihiro: de seguro dejaste algo a medio hacer ¬¬U  
  
Ryka: ¬¬ si estuviera a medio hacer.... o.oU espera si esta a medio hacer ^^UU  
  
Todos: __-__!!!!  
  
Amy: porque no me sorprende ^^UU  
  
Navy: porque siendo Ryka ^^U  
  
Ryka: ya!!1, entendi ¬__¬ U ahora leno llebate a todos al hotel  
  
Leno: o.o a que hotel?  
  
Ryka: mira *le da un papel* sigue estas explicaciones y llegaran  
  
Chihiro: ¬¬ segura que llegaremos?  
  
Ryka: YA!!! ¬¬ la dirección no la escribí yo y mucho menos se donde queda  
  
Amy: y como vas a llegar si nosotros vamos a estar en ese hotel con la dirección  
  
Chihiro: y aunque la tuviera de seguro no llega -_-U  
  
Ryka: mierda sea!! Yo tengo mis métodos así que súbanse al auto y váyanse ahora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Leno: ^^U ya se enojo, mejor vamos de una ves  
  
Torna: Ryka! Te llaman de las instalaciones!!!!!!!!!!- torna sale de la nada con moretones en todos lados  
  
Navy: Oo como es que este no se muere  
  
Amy: -.-U realmente es un heita  
  
Chihiro: bueno, bueno!!!!- con el folleto del hotel en donde se iban a hospedar- APURENCE QUE EL HOTEL NOS ESPERA!!!!!!  
  
Amy: por que tanto apuro- lee el folleto- AHH PERO QUE ESPERAMOS PARA IRNOS!!!  
  
Leno: ^^U es verdad este hotel esta de lujo!!- Leno les entrega a todos unos folletos sacados de quien sabe donde  
  
Torna: *¬* debe haber ciento de miles chicas lindas en biquini en esas piscinas  
  
Navy: ^^U parece que les gusto el hotel- todos tiene los ojos en forma de estrellas mientras imaginan la estancia en el hotel  
  
Ryka: fue buena idea ^^U bueno hermana, llebate a todos al hotel, allá encontraran a los que faltan ^^  
  
Navy: pero tu no vienes Oo  
  
Ryka: tengo que arreglar uno que otro problemita, tu haste cargo mientras termino con todos los arreglos del viaje n_n  
  
Navy: okis ^^ - navy y los otros se fueron en un auto ultimo modelo hacia el susodicho hotel que todavía no le encuentro nombre ^^UU  
  
Ryka: bueno -_-U veamos si ese ya confeso donde tiene la llave ¬¬U- Ryka entra en el hangar donde momentos antes estaba toda la tripulación de la nave mas grande del lugar- como van?  
  
Airo: ^^ hay algunos progresos pero muy escasos, shady todabia no puede var con el paradero de la llave, los trabajadores no puden hacer mas si no se tiene la llave y parker casi manda a volar a los pilotos de pruba porque les tiro el pelo  
  
Ryka: __-__!! – ve como todos los antes trabajadores felices de la NASA están como esclavos mientras que airo tiene puesto un uniforme parecido al de los nazis- de donde sacaste ese traje O_oUUU  
  
Airo: lo tenia un sujeto que era el capitan de un ejercito ^^ a que es bonito n_n  
  
Ryka: si, como tu digas -.-UU ¬¬ se supone que tendrias listo todo en cuanto yo regresara y esta cosas si sigen así no va a moverse!!!!!!  
  
Airo: míralo por el lado bueno amita ^^ tenemos a todo la NASA trabajando en los dispositivos de defensa de la nave además que ya tenemos todo listo para que se hagan los cursos rapidos sobre el manejo y mantencion de la nave  
  
Ryka: ¬¬U como demonios saben lo que hay dentro de la nave si nisiquiera la han habierto!!  
  
Airo: el fantasma de tu hija nos ha ayudado ^^ atrabiesa la puerta y nos dice que dispositivo hay que cambiar, poner o solamente sacar  
  
Ryka: -.-U y se puede saber porque no le pides que abra la puerta por dentro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Airo: ^^ ya sabia yo que estaba olvidando algo!! Faltan los uniformes de la tripulacion!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryka: ___-____!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ mira airo, tienes hasta mañana por la mañana para tener todo listo para el viaje o si no, olvidate de ser nuestro contacto en la tierra oistes!!!!!!!!  
  
Airo: ^o^ FUERTE Y CLARO CAPITAN!!!!!!!- se gira y avanza a donde estan todos trabajando- MUEVANSE SI NO QUIERES SUFIR LAS CONSECUENSIAS!! TENEMOS MENOS DE 24 HORAS PARA SALVAR AL UNIVESO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryka: O.OU -.-U lo que hace la falta de presupuesto  
  
Por mientras en el auto.......  
  
Radio: 1325 elefantes se columpiavan sobre la cama de tu abuelaaa.. como veian que resistiann fueron a buscar a otro elefante!!!!!!!!  
  
Chihiro: __-__ como se apaga esa radiooooo  
  
Amy: T.T no tiene botones!!!!!!!  
  
Navy: u__u media hora con la misma canción y ni rastro de que quiera apagarse esa cosa!!!  
  
Leno: ^^U por eso les dije que no la prendieran  
  
Chihiro: u__ú y yo que sabia!!!  
  
Amy: -.-U acuerdense de no irnos nunca en uno de los autos de mi madre  
  
Navy: u_uU mirenlo por el lado bueno chicas, ustedes tiene que soportar a leno que es simpatico ¬¬ pero a mi me toco sentarme justo al lado de este heita!!  
  
Torna: X_x no.. te resistas a mis encantos nena,.... yo se que me amas....  
  
Chihiro: ^^U en eso tienes razon  
  
Leno: miren ya falta poco!!! ^^  
  
Todos: si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me aburri!!!!!!! Además se me perdieron algunos datos XD pero no se preocupen que ya apareceran por aka, la pregunta de este cap para los participantes (nombrados y no nombrados en los capitulos) es.........  
  
¿qué les gustaria hacer en un hotel de lujo que tiene mas secciones que libro de ciencias????  
  
Dejen review!!! Y contesten!!!! 


	4. NOTA MIA ¬¬ a no si va a ser del vecino

Devido a FALLOTAS en el sisteman TODOS pero absolutamente TODOS LOS FICS SE ME BORRARON!!!!!!!! T________T please, esperen a que pueda actualizar (cosa que veo dificil con todas las pruebas que se me vienen -_-UU) bueno aki tengo la nomina de todas las participantes de este fics  
  
Nombres:  
  
Bex Hiwatari  
  
Alessa  
  
Makoto  
  
torna  
  
navy ouji  
  
kenshin  
  
aroa  
  
Tikal Hiwatari Ishtar  
  
Javiera Victoria Hiwatari Asakura  
  
Leno Lodor Denay  
  
Amy hiwatari  
  
Chihiro  
  
Katy-Chan  
  
Son Vegetzu  
  
Bueno esos son los que tengo aechibados, si falta alguno o quieren inscribisce manden un mail a laiony_ouji_chan@hotmail.com o solo dejen un review ^^ entre mas se pasa mejor!!! XDDDD  
  
Además a todas las participantes, PONGAN QUE LUGAR EN UN HOTEL DE TODO LUJO LES GUSTARIA VER? Cuaquier ocurrencia ponganla ^^U ya vere como hacerla realidad 


End file.
